


Me Without You

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no me without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Me Without You” by Ashley Tisdal.

Jacob’s large paws ate up the ground beneath them. He had to run, had to get away. It wasn’t fair, had never been fair. Golden eyes flashed in his mind, the name following but broken off when a form as hard as stone crashed into him, sending them both rolling.   
  
The scent of leech hit his nose a second later and it was his first reaction to snap at the being that had crashed into him. So he did, only to stop when the being spoke.   
  
“Jake.”   
  
Jacob stilled, his heart giving a painful thud. He couldn’t even stop the whine that rose up and left his chest. ‘ _You shouldn’t be here_ ,’ he thought.   
  
“You ran away.”   
  
‘ _It’s your honeymoon, Bella will wonder_ …’  
  
“Jacob hush, there’s no one here but you and me now. It’s just you and me.”   
  
Another whine left Jacob’s throat. ‘ _Edward…_ ’   
  
Edward’s fingers carded through his fur. “My beautiful wolf,” he murmured. “Phase back Jake.”   
  
Jacob wanted to deny the command but he couldn’t. In a moment he found himself lying on the ground with Edward on top of him. The fingers of one of Edward’s hands lost themselves in his short hair, the other raising goosebumps as they ran along the heated skin of his chest. “Ed-”  
  
Edward silenced him with a kiss. “No Jake, understand, I may be married to Bella… but there is no me without you.”


End file.
